How to Learn It
by rikha-chan
Summary: No Summary, Just WonKyu Slight! ChangKyu,.. GS!
1. Chapter 1

**RiKha_chan **Proudly Present

**Rated : **T + +

**Declaimer : **Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan keluarganyaa :D Super Junior milik SMent dan ELF .. Super Junior dan ELF satu keluarga ^^

Tapi WonKyu punya WKS diseluruh penjuru dunia ….. dan mereka saling memiliki deh xD

**Warning : **Typo(S), Abal, Gaje, cerita yang berbelit, bikin Muntah, Alur pasaran . (sangat) sedikit dialogue,..

GS jadi bagi yang TIDAK SUKA mending TIDAK USAH BACA , tapi segala bentuk Bash or Flame selalu diterima dengan lapang dada,…

Here we Go,…!

"Eeeeemmhhh,…. Aaahhh, Miiiinnnnhhh, akh,… Cuuu,…. Khuuuppphhh"

Disebuah ruangan di apartemen sederhana milik seorang namja kurus tapi tinggi bernama Shim Changmin terdengar suara aneh dari seorang yeoja cantik nan seksi bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Siapakah mereka? Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Apakah yang mereka lakukan bersama? Tentu saja menghabiskan waktu dan melepas rindu.

Si yeoja cantik nan seksi itu kini sedang meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa karena baru saja si namja jangkung mengajaknya berciuman hingga menghabiskan berliter-liter(?) oksigen yang ada di dalam paru-parunya.

Pendeskripsian lain tentang keadaan mereka saat ini adalah, yeoja cantik itu aka Kyuhyun sedang berbaring pasrah di atas sofa dengan kemeja yang sudah terbuka seluruh kancingnya menampakkan bra hitam berenda yang-untungnya- masih melakukan tugasnya menutupi dua buah dada kenyal nan mulusnya, rambut ikal brunettenya yang berantakan, wajah merah, dengan bibir merekah bak buah delima dan jangan lupakan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Dan namja bernama Changmin itu berada diatasnya dengan kedua tangan yang menopang berat tubuhnya, dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka sebanyak 3 buah menampakkan kaos putih polos didalamnya, rambutnya juga tak kalah berantakan dibanding yeoja dibawahnya serta tatapan laparnya.

Setelah paru-parunya terisi oksigen dan nafasnya mulai kembali normal Changmin menundukkan kepalanya lagi untuk mengecup leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meremas dada sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

"Akkhhh, sudah Min" sebelum Changmin berbuat lebih jauh Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Changmin sekuat yang ia bisa. Awalnya sia-sia, tapi setelah Changmin memberikan satu lagi tanda di lehernya namja itu pun mengalah.

Ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan duduk bersandar di sofa dan Kyuhyun pun ikut bangkit, ia memposisikan dirinya di samping Changmin dan segera mengkancingkan kembali kemejanya. Ia tak mau singa lapar dalam diri Changmin bangkit lagi.

Setelah dirasanya kemejanya telah cukup rapi Kyuhyun melihat kesampingnya dan mendapati Changmin yang sedang bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya. Seketika itu juga ada rasa bersalah dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Min. Tapi kau tau sendiri aku benar-benar belum siap" kata Kyuhyun sambil tangan kirinya membelai pipi Changmin.

"Ne, gwenchana chagiya" jawab Changmin tanpa membuka matanya.

"Min"

"Hmm?"

"Kau marah"

"Aniyo. Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Kalau kau tidak marah kenapa tak mau memandangku,.?!" Kata Kyuhyun lemah sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun perlahan Changmin membuka matanya dan memandang kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana aku tidak marah padamu, aku bisa mengerti alasanmu untuk tidak melakukan 'itu' sekarang. Justru aku merasa bersalah kepada diriku sendiri karena selalu berusaha untuk meminta padamu." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tau namjachingunya ini sangat baik dan mau mengerti dirinya. Ia bersyukur memiliki namjachingu seperti Changmin yang perhatian. Lalu Kyuhyun memeluk erat leher Changmin sambil mengucapkan kata mianhae berulang kali. Sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

+++ ChangKyuWon +++

**Morning**

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun bangun dengan semangat sedikit down. Kembali ia teringat penolakannya kepada Changmin, seketika rasa bersalah menghinggapi relung hatinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun menolak keinginan Changmin.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya mereka adalah sepasang sahabat dan karena Changmin yang memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya jadilah mereka sepasang kekasih. Changmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, ia bisa menjadi kekasih, kakak, dan teman curhat Kyuhyun sekaligus.

Semua orang menganggap mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, sama-sama tinggi dan jenius. Mereka adalah mahasiswa Strata-2 di Kyunghee University di usia mereka yang masih 21 tahun. Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar dengan sedikit konflik yang umum terjadi. Hingga satu tahun yang lalu saat mereka memasuki umur 20tahun salah satu dari mereka menginginkan hubungan yang lebih 'dewasa', lebih tepatnya Changmin yang menginginkan.

Ia mendengar dari teman-temannya yang kebanyakan sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' saat umur mereka masih 19tahun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya melakukan ciuman biasa, itupun hanya 4x seminggu karena Kyuhyun type yeoja pemalu. Kemudian secara perlahan Changmin semakin sering merayu Kyuhyun dan meminta ciuman darinya.

Selama setahun terakhir Changmin berusaha walaupun sampai saat ini hanya berjalan ditempat. Changmin hanya sampai meremas dada Kyuhyun, tidak lebih bahkan Changmin belum pernah sekalipun melihat dada Kyuhyun tanpa penutup.

Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu beralasan kalau dia belum siap dan Changmin hanya bisa menahan hasratnya karena dia tidak mau melakukan 'itu' jika Kyuhyun tidak-belum- mau. Changmin ingin pengalaman pertamanya itu atas dasar suka sama suka.

Kembali kepada Kyuhyun pagi ini. Setelah sadar dari rasa bersalahnya ia bangkit dari atas ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia memilih memakai terusan berwarna putih 10cm diatas lutut tanpa lengan. Kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya, mengambil tas dan memakai high heels-nya. Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung berjalan turun menuju garasi rumahnya.

**Skip**

Setelah mengendarai mobilnya selama kurang lebih 30menit akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar nan mewah.

"Apa oppa ada di rumah?" tanyanya pada satpam rumah itu. Si satpam yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu gerbang lebar-lebar.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Kyuhyun bergegas turun dan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia sudah terbiasa mengunjungi rumah itu dan menganggap rumahnya sendiri.

"Oppaaaa" teriak Kyuhyun saat memasuki pintu rumah. Hening. Walaupun tidak ada yang menyambutnya Kyuhyun tau ia harus kemana. Ia berjalan ke taman belakang rumah itu dan mendapati seorang namja yang sedang serius dengan kegiatannya.

Pria tampan berambut hitam dan memiliki lesung pipit yang selalu terpampang saat ia tersenyum. Pria tampan yang ramah dan baik hati. Pria tampan idaman semua wanita dan semua mertua. Berlebihan?, tentu saja tidak. Pria itu masih berumur 24 tahun tapi ia sudah menyelesaikan sekolah bergelar masternya di Eropa dengan nilai terbaik.

Dan siapa yang tak mengenalnya, putra dari pemilik department store terbesar di Korea. Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Teman curhat Kyuhyun selain Changmin dan oppa kesayangannya. Dan juga merupakan guru Kyuhyun dalam hal melukis.

"Hai oppa" sapa Kyuhyun saat ia sudah disamping Siwon

"Hai. Apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas didepannya. Ia kini memang sedang melukis.

"Hhh, tidak cukup baik sebenarnya" kelus Kyuhyun sambil ikutan duduk di kursi panjang yang juga diduduki Siwon.

"Memangnya kau kenapa lagi, eoh?"

"Semalam aku menolak Minnie, lagi. Sebenarnya aku takut ia akan melampiaskan hasratnya itu dengan yeoja lain karena aku terus-terusan menolaknya oppa, tapi aku takut akan rasa sakit saat melakukannya" curhat Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya itu terserahmu, aku yakin Changmin akan mengerti dan akan selalu menunggumu. Jangan terlalu difikirkan," tutur Siwon sambil meletakkan pallet yang ia gunakan untuk melukis di meja disampingnya.

"Hei, dengarkan aku. Tidak semua cinta harus dibuktikan dengan melakukan 'itu' kan? Kalau kau memang takut tak perlu memaksakan diri," ucap Siwon lagi sambil mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun agar menatapnya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandangi Siwon sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Dan Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya atas penuturan Siwon. Setelah itu hening, hening yang entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman bagi mereka berdua.

"Ehm, oppa aku boleh tanya satu hal?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Ne, kau mau tanya appa?" ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, a apa oppa pernah melakukan 'itu'?"

"Ne, oppa pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan mantan kekasih oppa yang di Eropa. Wae?"

"Oppa tau tidak kira-kira bagaimana cara mengatasi rasa takut saat pertama kali melakukan 'itu' bagi seorang yeoja?"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau bertanya kepada oppa, oppa kan bukan yeoja," kaget Siwon saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Yah, siapa tau oppa pernah dengar atau mungkin mengerti tentang hal seperti itu. Hehe," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ya, oppa tak tau pasti rasanya seperti apa untuk yeoja yang baru pertama kali melakukan, gugup, malu dan takut itu sudah pasti dan cara mengatasinya menurut oppa kau mungkin harus lebih sensitive dalam menerima rangsangan,"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti penjelasan dari Siwon.

"Kau harus rileks, coba bayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, singkirkan semua beban pikiranmu yang melelahkan dan nikmati semua sentuhan dan rangsangan dari pasanganmu. Biarkan setiap sel dalam tubuhmu menerima kenikmatan itu dan jangan coba untuk menolak kalau perlu ekspresikan setiap kenikmatan itu dengan sebuah desahan yang mengalun indah. Ya mungkin kira-kira seperti itu" jelas Siwon panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum manis, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum ia mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

"Oppa, bisakah kita mempelajarinya dengan real?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudku bagaimana kalau kau bukan hanya mengajariku secara teori tapi juga dengan cara praktikum. Kau memberikan rangsangan untukku dan aku akan mencoba untuk lebih sensitive, bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Hah, pabboya. Aku tidak mau" tolak Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Oppa, please. Ini kan demi kebaikan dongsaengmu yang teramat imut ini" mohon Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok di depan Siwon dengan tangan yang saling bertau di depan dada dan dengan pandangan Kitty eyesnya serta jangan lupakan senyum yang teramat sulit untuk ditolak oleh siapapun, bahkan seekor singa yang sedang marahpun akan langsung jinak bila melihat senyumnya.

'Oh, god, kenapa malaikat terbaikmu justru kau tinggalkan di bumi yang tua ini?' batin Siwon saat ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hahh, kau tau aku takkan mampu menolakmu, Cheonsa," pasrah Siwon.

"Yeaaay, gomawo oppa, you're the best. Ti amo," teriak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Siwon erat dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Siwon hanya tersenyum –atau menyeringai,…?- melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Emh, jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang pelajarannya seonsaengnim?"

"Ne. Di dalam saja ne karena sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah tau seluk beluk rumah itu langsung saja pergi ke kamar Siwon di lantai dua sedangkan Siwon harus menyimpan alat-alat melukisnya di galeri pribadinya terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian Siwon pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil 2 gelas Orange juice dan dua potong Tiramitsu untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan menuju kamarnya, sesampainya disana ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang menghadap taman belakang rumahnya.

Siwon yang merasa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kedatangannya berjalan perlahan. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun terkejut dan langsung membeku di tempat, tapi perkataan Siwon selanjutnya membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Santai Kyu jangan terlalu tegang. Kita mulai pelajarannya, ne."

"Ne."

"Sekarang anggaplah aku Changmin yang sedang memelukmu, bersikaplah santai dan buat dirimu senyaman mungkin," intruksi Siwon.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun lantas menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia mulai rileks dan tangannya memegang tangan Siwon di pinggangnya.

Perlahan Siwon mulai mengendus leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menyibakkan rambut panjangnya kearah kanan, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menikmatinya sambil memejamkan matanya. Siwon terus melakukan aksinya, kini ia sudah mengecup dan menjilati kulit pucat itu sambil menarik tubuh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nnnggghhhh,….." lenguhan indah itu mulai terdengar. "Akkhhhh,…." Dan kali ini teriakan karena Siwon menggigit dan menghisap lehernya kuat, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang sangat kontras.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan Kyuhyun di atas pangkuannya. Tapi kemudian Siwon menghentikan aksinya, ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Eh, kenapa oppa berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Emh, oppa ingin melihatmu yang beraksi, oppa ingin tau seberapa besar pengetahuanmu dan rasa agresifmu dalam hal seperti ini."

"Tapi oppa aku tidak pernah melakukannya, selama ini hanya Minnie lah yang lebih aktif, aku hanya berusaha mengimbanginya saja."

"Justru karena itu kau harus belajar, selama ini kau pasif dan kau selalu menolak Changmin. Sekarang cobalah untuk berubah, buat dirimu lebih aktif mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa mengatasi rasa takutmu."

"Baiklah oppa akan kucoba," setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Siwon tanpa turun dari pangkuannya, ia mulai mencium Siwon, mengulum bibir joker itu lembut, sedangkan siwon hanya membalasnya sesekali.

"Emmmhhhhhh,… hhh,…" lagi, lenguhan itu terdengar satu kali.

"Enggghhhhh,…." Dua kali

"Ammhhhhh,…." Tiga kali, dan Gotcha! Siwon tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Kyuhyun mendesah karena ulahnya sendiri yang memagut bibir tipisnya. Siwon pun membalas ciuman itu dengan agresif, tangannya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk mengganti posisi mereka.

Siwon berhasil mengganti posisi tanpa melepas ciumannya, kini Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang dan bersandar di headbed dan Siwon didepannya.

Tangan kanan Siwon perlahan mengelus kaki Kyuhyun dari mata kaki naik ke betis sampai lutut dan turun lagi secara berulang membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menekuk kakinya dan melebarkannya secara perlahan. Sedangkan tangan kiri Siwon menurunkan tali gaun Kyuhyun dan mengelus lengan atasnya dengan lembut.

Siwon ingin Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa nyaman dan rileks, ia tak mau Kyuhyun merasa takut dan berakibat menjauhinya. 10 menit kemudian Siwon melepas ciumannya karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

"Hhhhhh,…." Kyuhyun menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kemudian Siwon mengecupi leher Kyuhyun lagi, menggigit dan menghisapnya lagi.

"Ahhhhhh,…" hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan tangannya pun kini meremas rambut Siwon, menekan dan menurunkan kepala itu ke dada bagian atasnya yang ternyata sudah terekspos.

Siwon melakukan semuanya dengan baik hingga ia menghisap nipple pink Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang. Tangan kanannya pun mengalami kemajuan, ia sudah berhasil membuka kaki Kyuhyun lebar dan menaikkan gaunnya hingga sebatas perut. Mengusap area pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh oppa gelliiiiii,…."

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Siwon menurunkan celana dalam Kyuhyun dan membuangnya ke lantai ia juga memposisikan kepalanya diantar selangkangan yeoja cantik itu dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi lututnya agar kakinya tetap terbuka.

"Aaakkkkhhhhhh,…" sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak saat Siwon menjilati Miss.V-nya sampai Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Hhhhh, Kyu aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk,….."

TBC

Nah lhoo tidak sanggup untuk apa ya,…?!

Ciyus dech ini rate M beneran bukan cuman teriakan aneh dari mommy doank kayak sebelumnya,….

Dan bikinnya berbulan-bulan,…


	2. Chapter 2

**RiKha_chan **Proudly Present

**Rated : **T + +

**Declaimer : **Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan keluarganyaa :D Super Junior milik SMent dan ELF .. Super Junior dan ELF satu keluarga ^^

Tapi WonKyu punya WKS diseluruh penjuru dunia ….. dan mereka saling memiliki deh xD

**Warning : **Typo(S), Abal, Gaje, cerita yang berbelit, bikin Muntah, Alur pasaran . (sangat) sedikit dialogue,..

GS jadi bagi yang TIDAK SUKA mending TIDAK USAH BACA , tapi segala bentuk Bash or Flame selalu diterima dengan lapang dada,…

Previous Story,..

"Aaakkkkhhhhhh,…" sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak saat Siwon menjilati Miss.V-nya sampai Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Hhhhh, Kyu aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk,….."

Here we go,..!

"Hhhhh, Kyu aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, jika ini diteruskan aku tidak yakin kalau masih bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri," ucap Siwon sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

Kyu yang masih terengah pasca orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah memakai pakaian mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang oppa, annyeong"

"Hmm, hati-hati dijalan." Suasana diantara mereka entah kenapa menjadi canggung. Kyuhyun pun tak habis pikir, kenapa ia membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya padahal ia sangat takut saat kekasihnya a.k.a Changmin yang melakukannya.

Rasa takut itu seakan hilang tak berbekas saat Siwon melakukannya tadi, ia benar-benar merasa nyaman bahkan saat orgasme ia merasa bagaikan terbang ke awang-awang.

Kyuhyun Pov

"What happened with me?" racauku saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartement.

"Aaarrrrggghhh" teriakku sambil memukul setir mobil.

Mulai dari rumah Siwon oppa sampai ke apartementku aku hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi denganku tadi. Changmin saja tak pernah kuijinkan untuk menyentuh daerah pribadiku tapi kenapa aku membiarkan Siwon oppa melakukannya.

Bodoh dan penghianat. Hanya kata itu yang cocok untukku saat ini. Aku bodoh karena dengan mudahnya aku meminta praktikum pada orang yang bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan aku sudah merasa menjadi penghianat bagi Changmin. Tapi kenapa disisi lain aku merasa kalau apa yang kulakukan ini benar.

Kyuhun Pov End

Kyuhyun terus terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Bahkan saat sudah berada di dalam apartemennya ia tak menyadari ada sepasang sepatu didepan pintu.

"Hai chagi baru pulang?" lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat ia mendengar suara seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Eh? Minnie, kapan kau datang?"

"Emh, lima belas menit yang lalu, kau darimana baby?"

"A,.. aku dari rumah teman, ya rumah teman," jawab Kyuhyun gugup sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Changmin yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Kau kenapa baby, wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat hari ini?"

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa koq Min." ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Changmin. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Changmin untuk meyakinkan Changmin kalau ia tak apa-apa.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya membelai surai halus Kyuhyun. Saat tangannya menyibakkan rambut Kyuhyun ke belakang telinga disanalah ia melihatnya, melihat tanda merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucat yeojachingunya. Tapi saat ia akan bertanya tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo,… Ne, aku sedang diapartement Kyuhyun,… Tapi,… Ne, ne aku akan segera kesana," ucap Changmin mengakhiri sesi teleponnya.

Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Itu tadi Yoochun hyung ,baby. Katanya ia menungguku di kafe biasanya untuk bertemu klien,"

"Kalau begitu pergilah Min."

"Kau tak apa kan baby?"

"Ne, aku tak apa Min."

"Setelah ini kau istirahatlah baby, nanti setelah urusanku selesai aku pasti akan kemari," nasihat Changmin pada Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir sintal yeojachingunya dengan sedikit lumatan. Kemudian ia melepas tautan bibirnya dan beranjak pergi.

Setelah kepergian Changmin Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya untuk menuruti nasihat Changmin, istirahat.

somewhere in Seoul

"Akkkhhhh,… Fashhteeerrrrrhhhh Miiinnhhhh,…" disana, disebuah kamar bernuansa Cream terdapat sepasang yeoja dan namja yang sedangn asik dengan kegiatan mereka. Sang namja yang sedang 'gencar' menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur sedangkan sang yeoja hanya terbaring pasrah dibawah namjanya. Namjanya? Benarkah?

Mari kita kenali bersama, namja itu ternyata adalah Changmin. Ya, Changmin, SHIM CHANGMIN namjachingu dari CHO KYUHYUN , lalu sedang apa ia disana?

Ya seperti yang diduga ia sedang asik melakukan you-know-what dengan seorang yeoja bersurai hitam dan berkulit seputih salju. Yeoja itu adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun dan menjadi buruan banyak media karena kecantikkannya.

Ia adalah Kim Kibum. Model professional seantero Korea Selatan. Karirnya terus melonjak naik sejak kemunculannya pertama kali di sebuah majalah fashion.

Jadi begini awal mula ceritanya.

30minutes ago

"Yeoboseyo"

"AAhhhhhh Minniieeeh, kau sedang dimanaaahhh? Apa kau sedang di apartement Kyuhyun?" tanya seseorang yang sedang menelepon Changmin

"Ne, aku sedang diapartement Kyuhyun"

"Minniiiee bisakah kau keapartementku sekarang?"

"Tapi,…"

"Pleaseeee, Minniiee aku sedang butuh bantuanmu."

"Ne, ne aku akan segera kesana," jawab Changmin pada akhirnya

Jadi begitulah, itu adalah percakapan Changmin di telefon di apartement Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah selesai bertelepon ria Changmin langsung melesat ke apartement si penelepon a.k.a Kibum.

Dan sesampainya disana Changmin langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang menggiurkan. Bagaimana tidak sesampainya disana ia langsung melihat Kibum yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan wajah menggoda serta tatapan yang sayu.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya Changmin tak mau ambil pusing, yang jelas ia langsung menyerang Kibum sesaat setelah ia yakin kalau pintu apartement Kibum telah terkunci dengan benar.

Dan sejak 30 menit yang lalu Changmin belum mencapai klimaksnya, mungkin sebentar lagi, karena terdengar

"Aahhh Bummiieeeehhhh," sepertinya itu pertanda kalau Changmin sudah selesai.

Kini mereka berdua berpelukan dengan sebuah bed cover menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Min, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kibum memecah keheningan.

"Belum, wae? Kau mau langsung ke ronde selanjutnya?" goda Changmin

"Aish, dasar pervert. Min boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Memangnya sebelumnya aku pernah melarangmu untuk tak bertanya?" Kibum hanya memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Emm, apakah kau sudah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun tentang hubungan kita ini?"

"Belum, sebenarnya aku tak tega meninggalkannya. Kau tau kan kalau dia cinta pertamaku dan dia juga sahabatku."

"Huh, bilang saja kalau kau memang masih mencintainya dan kau terobsesi menikmati tubuhnya," kesal Kibum sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Changmin.

"Mianhae, ne. Bukan maksudku seperti itu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Bummie," rayu Changmin sambil memeluk Kibum dari belakang.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak meninggalkannya? Kau menunggu sampai dia mau tidur denganmu kan? Jangan kau pikir aku tak tau Shim Changmin."

"Hhhh, harus bagaimana lagi aku menjelaskannya padamu chagiya?"

"Min, aku juga perempuan, aku juga punya perasaan. Kau tau selama ini aku merasa kalau aku bagaikan seorang pemuas nafsu belaka. Kau datang saat kau tidak berhasil melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Hari ini saja mungkin kau akan mencoba lagi dengan Kyuhyun jika aku tak meneleponmu."

"Mianhae, beri aku waktu. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun secepatnya."

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, yaksok. Sekarang tidurlah kau pasti lelah."

"Hemm" dengan begitu berakhirlah obrolan mereka. Kibum tertidur dengan tetap membelakangi Changmin sedangkan Changmin sendiri sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Skip time

Beberapa hari kemudian Changmin lebih sering mengunjungi apartement Kibum daripada Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia tak sering meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukan 'itu'. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri tak menyadari perubahan sikap Changmin. Kyuhyun lebih focus memikirkan Siwon.

Sejak pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan oppa tampannya itu ia tak lagi mengunjungi Siwon, padahal sebelumnya hampir setiap hari ia ke rumah Siwon. Ia masih merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan Siwon. Ia tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

Seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini jika ia tak ada jadwal kuliah ia hanya akan berdiam diri di dalam apartement, memikirkan kejadian dengan Siwon beberapa waktu lalu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia bisa jadi gila.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk, tumben. Bukannya kau sudah biasa keluar masuk apartementku sesukamu." Omel Kyuhyun saat tau ternyata Changminlah yang mengetuk pintu, kemudian ia memepersilahkan Changmin masuk.

"Kyu, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal yang sangat penting," kata Changmin setelah ia masuk dan duduk di sofa dan Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Katakanlah."

"Begini aku akan to the point. Kyu, bisakah kita mengakhiri hubungan kita ini?"

"Wae?" kaget Kyuhyun.

"Ya, itu karena cintaku tak lagi hanya untukmu."

"Maksudmu kau mencintai yeoja selain aku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, Changmin hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Setelah itu hening, Kyuhyun tak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Di satu sisi ia merasa sedih karena Changmin tak lagi mencintainya tapi satu sisi hatinya yang lain ia rasanya ingin melompat senang dan mengatakan pada dunia kalau sekarang ia bebas.

Selagi Kyuhyun berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri Changmin terus memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Changmin kira Kyuhyun sangat terpukul hingga tak mengeluarkan expresi apapun. Kemudian Changmin berlutut di depan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangannya membuat manic caramel itu menatapnya.

"Maaf, Kyu, maafkan aku. Jika aku bisa aku tak ingin membagi hatiku. Aku ingin bisa mencintaimu selamanya, tapi takdir berkata lain. Ternyata aku lebih mencintainya, mencintai seseorang diluar sana yang juga mencintaiku. Kau orang yang baik Kyu dan aku tak pantas menjadi pendampingmu, aku yakin diluar sana sudah terlahir seseorang yang memang diciptakan hanya untukmu dan pantas untuk mendampingimu," jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Kau bukan Tuhan, Min. Dan kau tak bisa menilai seseorang yang pantas atau tidak pantas untukku. Kau hanya manusia biasa, Min," ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin.

"Maafkan aku Kyu"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf dan berdirilah. Jangan buat seolah-olah aku orang kejam yang menghalangimu meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan satu lagi, aku memaafkanmu dengan setulus hatiku."

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo Kyu. " Changmin pun berdiri dari acara berlututnya dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau tetap mau menjadi sahabatku kan Min. Sahabat yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu,"

"Kau masih mau menjadi sahabatku, Kyu? Kupikir kau akan marah padaku dan membenciku selamanya karena aku telah menghianatimu."

"Kau mau aku membencimu selamanya?"

"Andwae. Jangan Kyu, aku mohon jangan pernah membenciku," jawab Changmin gelagapan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Lagian aku tak bisa membencimu, Min. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku," sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"Emmh, Kyu. Kau sadar tidak kalau kau tak menangis sama sekali saat aku minta putus?"

"Memangnya aku harus menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Ya kan biasanya para yeoja akan menangis jika sang namja meminta putus," sahut Changmin sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, Min. Mungkin airmataku terlalu berharga untuk menangisi namja sepertimu," ucap Kyu jahil.

"Mwo, apa maksudmu dengan 'namja sepertiku', memangnya aku seperti apa?"

"Ya, pikir saja sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Dan Changmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya yang justru membuatnya terlihat aneh. "Errr,.. Min. Berhentilah beraegyo, kau terlihat aneh," dengan sadis Kyuhyun mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Hahahahaha,…" entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa dengan lepas. Dan biarkanlah sahabat tetap kembali menjadi sahabat.

Memang benar kata beberapa orang, cinta tak akan tumbuh jika memang tak pada pemiliknya meskipun bertahun-tahun kita mencobanya, tetapi saat cinta itu telah termiliki maka tak akan mudah untuk membunuhnya meskipun orang yang dicinta telah tiada.

3 days later

Pagi yang cerah kembali menghiasi langit Seoul pagi ini. Sesosok yeoja cantik nan manis kita pagi ini sudah terduduk bersandarkan kepala ranjangnya. Sepertinya ia tak tidur semalaman jika dilihat dari kantung hitam dibawah matanya.

Saat cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya barulah ia menyadari jika hari sudah beranjak pagi dan matahari siap melaksanakan tugas rutinnya menghangatkan bumi. Setelah semalaman ia memikirkan perasaanya sendiri yang kacau balau akhirnya ia telah mendapatkan kesimpulan.

Dan kesimpulannya secara tidak sadar selama ini ia memiliki perasaan special terhadap Siwon. Perasaan yang mungkin wajar terjadi antara lelaki dan perempuan. Dan kini keputusannya sudah bulat untuk mendatangi Siwon dan mengatakan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun segera mandi dan bersiap kerumah Siwon. Sesampainya disana ia disambut beberapa pelayan yang memang hanya datang dipagi dan sore hari untuk bersih-bersih. Tanpa sungkan Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar Siwon. Ia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali tapi tak ada satu jawabanpun dari sang pemilik kamar.

Ckleekkkk

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Ia bisa melihat Siwon yang masih terbungkus selimut biru mudanya, semua gorden dikamar itu masih tertutup rapat sehingga menyulitkan cahaya matahari untuk masuk. Yang ada hanya dua buah lampu nakas di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang besar milik Siwon.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia beranjak untuk membuka semua gorden yang ada. Siwon yang merasa terusik makin menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala.

"Oppa, irreona. Ini sudah pagi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyibakkan selimut Siwon.

"Hoaaamm, Kyunnie kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada disini?" tanya Siwon yang terkejut akan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh datang kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir indahnya.

"Haah, kau mengganggu tidurku pabbo," Siwon kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Yak, oppa jangan tidur lagi," sentak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Siwon dan membuat si empunya terduduk kembali.

"Kau ini kenapa sich?" kesal Siwon.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Ne, ne cepat katakan?" jawab Siwon malas. Tiba-tiba tanpa ia duga ada sesuatu yang manis dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, saat ia sadar kalau itu bibir Kyuhyun ia hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Saranghae oppa. Jeongmal saranghaeyo," bisik Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan bibir Siwon.

Siwon tak berucap apapun. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia membuka laci meja nakasnya dan disanalah ia menemukannya. Sebuah kalender.

"Bukan, ini bukan tanggal 3 February atau 7 April dan ini juga bukan April Mop Sekarang tanggal 13 Oktober. Tapi kenapa aku mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan 'saranghae' kepadaku? Atau aku mungkin sedang demam hingga mengigau? Ah sepertinya opsi kedua lebih masuk akal," gumam Siwon dengan bodohnya membuat Kyuhyun yang awalnya tersenyum manis kini menganga lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Cengo tingkat dewa.

"Mungkin aku memang harus ke dokter umum dan ke psikiater," Siwon masih meracau tidak jelas.

"YAK OPPA KAU PIKIR KAU SEDANG GILA EOH?" teriakan Kyuhyun yang cetar membahana menyadarkan Siwon dari 'gila' mendadaknya.

"Hah, jadi semua ini nyata? Jadi tadi kau benar mengatakan 'saranghae' padaku Kyu?" kini Siwon telah tersadar.

"Emm, ne. Saranghae oppa," ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Aaaahhhh, akhirnyaaaaa."

"Akhirnya, akhirnya kenapa oppa?"

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya. Kau tau aku telah menunggumu mengatakan kata itu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kau berbalas mencintaiku yang telah dulu mencintaimu dari pertama kali kita bertemu saat kau menolongku dari seorang pencopet." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Menolong oppa dari pencopet? Seingatku kita pertama kali bertemu saat oppa menjadi asisten dosen 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Ne, kau memang pernah menolongku dari seorang pencopet, entah itu kau sadari atau tidak."

Flashback

Ckiiittttt

Brukkk

"Yak bocah kau membasahi bajuku," bentak seorang namja paruh baya pada seorang gadis SMA yang tak sengaja menumpahkan Bubble Tea-nya tepat dibaju sang namja.

"Ma,.. maaf ahjusshi aku kan tidak sengaja, lagian salahkan saja sopir busnya yang berhenti mendadak," bela si gadis manis.

Percakapan itu membuat seorang namja tegap dan tampan didepan sang ahjusshi menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi saat ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap luar jendela ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat familiar di tangan sang ahjusshi. Dompet.

Langsung saja si namja tampan merogoh-rogoh saku celanya, dan benar saja ia tak menemukan dompetnya.

"Ahjusshi itu dompetku kan?" namja itu langsung merampas dompet itu dan membukanya meyakinkan kalau itu memang miliknya. Karena merasa ketahuan ahjusshi itu langsung lari menuju pintu dan sialnya bus sedang berhenti sehingga memudahkan ahjussi itu untuk kabur.

Orang-orang didalam bus hanya diam memperhatikan karena tak tau apa-apa bahkan si gadis yang secara tak langsung menolong namja itu hanya menunduk.

"Kamsahamnida nona telah menolongku." Kepala itu mendongak dan menatap namja itu dengan pandangan polos dan bingung.

DEG

Sang namja seolah jatuh kedalam jurang pesona tak berujung. Membuatnya tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari manic caramel di depannya. Bahkan ia tak sadar saat gadis itu bergerak menjauh dan turun dari bus. Namja itu baru tersadar saat bus kembali berjalan.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak mengajak gadis itu berkenalan, tapi saat ia menunduk ia menemukan sebuah kartu pelajar dengan nama CHO KYUHYUN dengan sebuah foto seorang gadis yang tersenyum tipis namun manis.

"Cho Kyuhyun, _I'll catch you_," ucap namja itu yakin.

Flashback End

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Kyunnie. Mungkin saat itu kau memang tak menyadari telah menolongku dan dari saat itulah oppa selalu mencari tau tentang dirimu dan oppa cukup sedih saat kau jadian dengan Changmin," Siwon mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum.

"Oppa selalu mencari tau tentang aku? Oppa menjadi stalkerku begitu?"

"Emm, mungkin bisa juga disebut begitu, hehe,"

"Kenapa oppa tak pernah bilang kalau oppa mencintaiku sejak dulu?"

"itu karena kau sudah menjadi milik Changmin dan aku tak mau merusak hubungan kalian."

"Tapi pada kenyataannya oppa telah merusak hubunganku dengan Changmin."

"Hah?"

"Oppa sudah menempati hampir seluruh hatiku sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Karena ulah oppa itu aku jadi memikirkan oppa setiap hari,"

"Hah, ulah oppa? Bukannya itu permintanmu sendiri?"

"Dan asal oppa tau karena itu aku sekarang jadii,…." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi apa?" Siwon mulai kepo

"Jadi,… ketagihan dan ingin lebih," ucapan Kyuhyun berupa bisikan tapi masih didengar Siwon. Kyuhyun menunduk semakin dalam. Siwon menyeringai.

"Jadi kau mau lagi baby?" goda Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Siwon mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun memandang wajahnya lekat dan mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati perlakuan lembut Siwon. Perlahan Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ciuman itu terlepas, maklumlah mereka bukan keluarga Cullen (#plakkk ngaco). Tangan 'terampil' Siwon juga ikut andil. Mengerang dan mendesah adalah dua hal yang kini dilakukan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari kini mereka sudah sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Siwon bekerja dengan cekatan eoh?

"Bertahanlah Kyu mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit tapi aku akan berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya," setelah mengatakan itu Siwon memasukkan jari tengahnyanya di _virgin hole_ Kyuhyun.

"Akhh,.. sshh,.." Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat sprei dibawahnya dan Siwon kembali mencium Kyuhyun agar rasa sakitnya teralihkan.

Tarik-tusuk. Tarik-tusuk. Begitulah sekiranya jari Siwon bekerja dean ia juga sudah menambahkan 2 jarinya yang lain. Karena sudah merasa sangat-tidak-tahan Siwon menarik jemari-jemari terampilnya dan memposisikan 'adik'nya di depan 'rumah' barunya.

"Akkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhh,…. A,.. apppo,.. jeongmal appoyo,…" Kyuhyun sampai menangis dibuatnya. Saat menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat hingga 'adik'nya langsung masuk sepenuhnya.

Karena tidak tega Siwon tidak langsung bergerak, ia bahkan kembali mencium Kyuhyun dan mengusap air matanya. Bisa Kyuhyun rasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari sana tapi ia tak dapat melihatnya. Saat telah merasa baikan Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memberi tanda pada Siwon kalau ia sudah siap.

Satu-dua, satu-dua, Siwon seperti melakukan gerakan _push up_ seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiap pagi, hanya bedanya kali ini bukan seluruh tubuhnya yang naik turun melainkan hanya bagian pinggulnya saja, khuhuhu.

Menggeram,mendesah, merintih dan apapun itu sebutannya, hanya itulah yang terdengar dan jangan lupakan suara derit ranjangnya.

45 minutes later

"aaahhhh,.. kyuniie I'm cuuummmm,.." ucapan terakhir Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia menyemburkan cairan putih kental itu jauuuuuuh kedalam rahim Kyuhyun.

"Hhhh,.. hhh,…" deru nafas keduanya terdengar bersahutan, saling berlomba mendapatkan oksigen. Siwon ambruk disamping tubuh Kyuhyun, ia juga menarik selimut yang sempat terjatuh karena kegiatan mereka yang terlalu 'aktif'.

"Tidurlah Kyu kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Emmh, ne oppa. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?"

"Hmm"

"Sekarang hubungan kita apa ya, Oppa?"

"Eh? Kau maunya disebut apa? Kekasih, tunangan, atau suami-istri? Ah, mungkin lebih baik disebut suami-istri, hahaha,.."

"Eooh? Suami-istri? Kita kan belum menikah Oppa,"

"Ya mungkin sekarang belum tapi besok Oppa akan merubah margamu menjadi Choi, Choi Kyuhyun," ucap Siwon percaya diri.

"Oppa melamarku?" tanya Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Maybe,"

"Hhh, bisakah oppa besok mengulanginya? Dengan keadaan yang lebih romantic."

"Itu masalah mudah. Oppa akan melamarmu dengan cara paliiiing romantic. Oke,"

"Ehem"

"Nah sekarang tidurlah. Jaljayo nae cheonsa"

"Jalja oppa, saranghae"

"Nado saranghae, yeongwonhi"

THE END

Cinta tak perlu peta untuk menemukan peraduannya, karena cinta memiliki jalan sendiri

Dan bagaimanapun jalan itu percayalah bahwa cinta akan selalu menuntunmu pada kebahagiaan

Tapi tetaplah ingat bahwa kebahagiaan juga bersifat sementara

Jadi, saat kebahagiaan itu tergantikan dengan luka tetaplah percaya bahwa cintamu tak sia-sia

~~ 0 ~~

Salam hangat penuh cinta untuk orang disekitar anda

Sampai Jumpa

Yeay selesai,…

Aneh bin ajaib ya, alurnya juga kecepetan banget, NC-nya juga kagak ada sich,…

Soalnya emang belom bisaaaa,…..

Mungkin kalo ada yang bilang aku cuman bikin sampah di FFn itu emang bener sich, tapi demi apapun saya tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi penulis atau apapun itu sebutannya,..

Jadi maaf beribu-ribu maaf jika memang ini mengganggu,…

Tapi saya tetap berterima kasih bagi yang sudah review dan follow, saya nggak nyangka kalo di ffn responnya lebih banyak ketimbang di WP,…

Love you all and thank you sooooooooooooooooo much,… :* :*

Reviews reply :

Ermagyu : ya begitulah babykyui. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Kayla Wonkyu : iya sich kayaknya #plakkk, kayaknya pelajarannya emang udahan dech. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Shin Min Young : Emang mommy kayak bakpao ya sampe bisa dimakan gituu,.. hehe,.. ^^v. Si chwang jangan ditendang, ne, ntar dia jadi pendek lagi, #plakk. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Artaulinata : Emang ada-ada ajha si evil itu, ckckckc,… #plakk. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

WonkyuPet : Entahlah babykyui itu, biar dilempar dia ke nereka kalo Lord VoldeMin sampe tau. ^^v Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

BabyWonkyu : Di skip soalnya ane nggak bisa, ane mau bertapa dulu biar dapet gambaran yang pas #apadah-_-' Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Nikyu : Em, kayaknya sich gitu. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Pinzame : Nggak kuat buat ngangkut beras kali. #buagh. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Indrikyuloves : Kalo keterusan jadi kebablasan terus nyasar dong ntar. #nggaknyambung. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Gu gu : Entahlah, sepertinya si Chwang nggak kecewa kan. . Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Ukekyushipper : Ya kalo ketahuan Chwang mungkin bakal dibuang ke neraka. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

FiWonKyu0201 : aer ya *cariember* emang buat apa'an aer chingu? Buat nyiram si kudaWon yee? Em, ini WonKyu. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Evilkyu : Lhah katanya awas kebablasan, kalo jalan terus makin nyasar donk ntar chingu. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Syifa0304 : Ayo kasih semangat biar dilanjutin ama won-won chingu, kalo perlo bawa pom-pom sekalian chingu biar kayak Cheers. Hehe^^v. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Augesteca : Ne, ini WonKyu. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Anin arlunerz : Ya, won-won mau ajha orang dia jadi bisa touching-touching babykyui, do'i kan pervert ^^v. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Sitakyu : Bukankah pasangan yang pas, polos dan pervert. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Cloud to Yeye 3424 : Ne, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

Changmin Loppie : ini, keren? Ah, masih kerenan punya chinguuu, ciyuuuus dech,… Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?

MeeLaa Kim : Huh, baru review, padahal ente udah ketawa-ketawa dari beberapa hari kemaren. Iye, ini emang sisi evil ane, salahkan 'kasus' di fb kemaren yang bikin sisi evil ane kagak mau tidur lagi. Tapi untunglah wajahku tidak menunjukkan kalo aku sedikit,.. errr~~~ pervert. ^^v. Gomawo udah review. Wanna to review again?


End file.
